<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LA ESCAPADA DE NACHO by Lekhoni</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886906">LA ESCAPADA DE NACHO</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lekhoni/pseuds/Lekhoni'>Lekhoni</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Navidad 2017, Other, Padre de chico adolescente descubre su mentira, Papá preocupado y enojado, Rumba navideña, acento neutro, adivinanzas y juegos atrevidos, adolescentes completamente borrachos, amigo colombiano, amigo mexicano, capítulo único, casa alquilada en El Mar de La Plata-Argentina, chicas mayores, desmadre, hijo adolescente descarado recibe un severo castigo, hijo adolescente le miente a su padre para irse a celebrar con sus amigos extranjeros, jerga colombiana, jerga mexicana, lenguaje soez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lekhoni/pseuds/Lekhoni</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignacio, un jovencito de dieciseis años, conoce a unos amigos por internet quienes viajan a Argentina para la época navideña, específicamente a El Mar de La Plata, la zona turística y lo invitan a festejar la Navidad con ellos y sus amigas, por lo que Nacho, el alias con el cual conocen al muchacho los más cercanos, decide mentirle descaradamente a su progenitor, teniendo el presentimiento que las cosas no saldrán del todo como lo planeo, pero aun así y todas las duras consecuencias, festeja en grande.</p><p>ADVERTENCIA: Spanking paternal M/m, si no le gusta, no se moleste en leer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>LA ESCAPADA DE NACHO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este relato fue un reto para mi porque fue el amigo secreto del  2017, en un blog de spanking que tiene una amiga y yo decidí participar, pero la verdad no conocía muy bien al personaje de Nacho, que le pertenece a un escritor de ese blog, en fin yo lo escribí, pero tengo tres versiones. La que publicó mi amiga en su blog; en dónde le quitó muchos de los diálogos que yo había escrito y le agregó otras cositas, aparte suavizó la paliza, yo la había escrito más hard.<br/>En esta modificación yo agregué los diálogos que me había borrado y deje la versión del castigo como ella lo edito, pero la primera versión la tengo en borrador por sí algún morboso la quiere leer. XD.<br/>Ah lo olvidaba, no puse el acento argentino porque, el escritor dueño del personaje lo escribió en neutro y para respetar eso no lo hice.  Saludos!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><ul>
<li>
<strong>¿Qué Onda guey, que dijeron tus papás del permiso? – </strong>dijo Juan Pablo Zurita un amigo mexicano que conoció Nacho vía internet y que había llegado a visitarlo</li>
<li>
<strong>Este… claro que sí – </strong>dijo él intentando sonar seguro</li>
<li>
<strong>¡Genial! – </strong>exclamo emocionadísimo<strong> – ¿A que no sabes quién va venir?</strong>
</li>
<li><strong>No ¿Quien…?</strong></li>
<li><strong>Pues el pinche Mario, el colombiano este que es bien loco</strong></li>
<li><strong>Ah sí… sí, pero ¿no que a él no le gustaban las fiestas, ni tomar, ni nada de esas cosas?</strong></li>
<li><strong>Ah ¿Y a poco le creíste? ¡No mames! Ese guey es bien mentiroso</strong></li>
<li><strong>Ah bueno y ¿A Mario si le dieron permiso de ir?</strong></li>
<li><strong>Obvio, ni que tuviera 6 años</strong></li>
<li><strong>Si, tienes razón.</strong></li>
<li><strong>Bueno acá te espero pues, no te vayas a rajar a última hora</strong></li>
<li>
<strong>Claro que no, allá estaré – </strong>dijo Nacho despidiéndose</li>
</ul><p> </p><p><strong>El argentino Ignacio; alias Nacho</strong> había conocido por internet a dos amigos muy rumberos, uno era de Ciudad de México y el otro de Bogotá, ambos habían coincido con un viaje familiar a Mar del Plata e iban a organizado tremenda fiesta de Navidad en la casa que alquilaron con antelación cerca de la zona turística del lugar… y bueno decidieron invitar a su amigo virtual Nacho, este acepto sin pensárselo dos veces, pero no había pedido permiso y sabía de sobra que si hablaba con Edgar así lo hiciera en los mejores términos no iba a conseguir nada, simplemente sería un NO rotundo sin derecho a reclamos, el no conocía Mar del Plata y quería ir, pues tendría la oportunidad de compartir con sus nuevos amigos, ¿pero cómo hacer para volarse a otra ciudad?, si necesitaba el permiso de su progenitor. Pensó una y otra vez hasta que se le vino una idea a la cabeza. <em>Sí, eso haré, si hago creer a Papá que es una nota del colegio pues sí que la firmara y al fin podré ir, le diré que estaré con Nadia un par de días y que me llevo a Mateo conmigo;</em>se hablaba así mismo entusiasmado.</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Papá – </strong>dijo él al ver a su padre organizando unos documentos del trabajo y a la vez escribiendo en su computador portátil unos correos para posteriormente enviarlos</li>
<li>
<strong>Si hijo ¿Dime? – </strong>pregunto Ed sin despegar la vista del computador</li>
<li>
<strong>Es que necesito que me firmes esto – </strong>y puso la nota rápidamente en el escritorio aprovechando que su padre seguía distraído</li>
<li><strong>¿Y esto que es hijo?</strong></li>
<li>
<strong>Es una nota para la fiesta de Navidad en casa del profe Gutiérrez, nos vamos desde el veintitrés y regresamos el veinticinco en la tarde, espero no te moleste, pero es importante la convivencia y además Nadia y Mateo irán conmigo – </strong>tampoco podía dudar, ellos pasaban clases hasta el 22 de diciembre, pero ¿una fiesta?</li>
<li>
<strong>Pero – </strong>dudo un momento pero luego se lo pensó mejor<strong> – está bien puedes ir, no tengo líos con eso, pero el niño no, que solo tiene un año</strong>
</li>
<li>
<strong>Bueno está bien… solo firma ¿quieres? – </strong>uf que alivio fue más fácil que sacar un pelo a un gato, pero de nada serviría si no firmaba</li>
<li>
<strong>¿Qué dijiste? – </strong>Ed frunció el ceño no le gusto el tono de Nacho</li>
<li><strong>Que si por favor ¿puedes firmar?, es que eso es para evaluación, sino lo llevo mañana el profe Gutiérrez me reprueba</strong></li>
<li><strong>Está bien… pero el veinticinco en la tarde te quiero de regreso ¿De acuerdo?</strong></li>
<li>
<strong>Si papá – </strong>dijo marchándose con una enorme sonrisa en los labios</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Pasaron los días y Nacho aun con el permiso caminaba con el corazón en la mano, ¿Qué tal si su padre descubría todo a última hora?, pero nada paso asi que hizo sus maletas, bueno solo llevo lo necesario pues solo eran un par de días, cogió el vuelo con destino a Mar del Plata y allá en el aeropuerto fue recibido por sus dos compinches.</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<strong>¡Que más parcero! ¿Todo bien? – </strong>saludo muy contento Mario Andrés Ruíz Borda como se llamaba el chico de Colombia, dándole la mano.</li>
<li>
<strong>Si estoy muy feliz – </strong>respondióNacho aceptando el saludo </li>
<li>
<strong>¡Qué onda mi cuate! – </strong>dijo apretándole la mano con fuerza</li>
<li>
<strong>bacano que hayas venido – </strong>Mario le daba una palmadita en la espalda</li>
<li><strong>¿Bacano? ¿Eso qué es?</strong></li>
<li>
<strong>Quiso decir a todo dar, todo cool, excelente que nos visites Nachito, ¿sí te puedo llamar así? – </strong>dijoJuanpa rodeando el cuello del chico como si se conocieran de años</li>
<li>
<strong>¡Marica que dicha! que estés acá con nosotros la vamos a pasar re bien – </strong>se notaba que Mario estaba entusiasmado con conocerlo<strong> – ¡Tremenda rumba nos vamos a pegar hoy en la noche! hay unas viejas bien bonitas que conocimos por instagram  ¿sí o que papi? – </strong>chocó el codo con Juanpa; como conocían al mexicano mientras elevaba las cejas</li>
<li>
<strong>Como quieras, aunque me gusta más Nacho _ </strong>le dijo primero a Juanpa _ <strong>¿Pero viejas? ¿qué te pasa? A mí me gustan jóvenes</strong> _ añadió luego Nacho ahora dirigiéndose a su otro amigo, sin entender nada.</li>
<li><strong>Ay si serás… si serás menso… En México y Colombia les llamamos viejas a las mujeres</strong></li>
<li><strong>Ah, pero me hubieran explicado, hablan bien raro ustedes _ </strong></li>
<li>
<strong>Oigan ya vamos a comer ¿No? Tengo un filo…</strong>_ mencionó Mario</li>
<li>
<strong>Ya no más andas pensando en comida</strong> _ le reclamo Juanpa en tono de broma.</li>
<li>
<strong>Yo también tengo hambre chicos</strong>_ y en el momento que lo pronunció, su estómago rugio, y los muchachos empezaron a reir incluido Nachito.</li>
<li>
<strong>Bueno pues vayamos a comer</strong>.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Discutieron un poco entre ellos entre risas y codazos y decidieron ir a la casa donde se alojaban, como tenían hambre se prepararon unos tacos como almuerzo, pero sin chile y una gaseosa de cola. Nacho y los chicos comieron con gusto, cayó la noche y con ello la fiesta, toda la casa estaba iluminada, parecía una discoteca y las mujeres llegaron, ellas; todas mayores de dieciocho años, pues al par de mozalbetes le gustaban mayores, bueno solo eran de dos a cuatro años de diferencias, y así al compás de la música empezaron a tomar y a bailar cada uno con dos chicas. Nacho con una rubia de diecinueve años y una pelirroja de veintiuno, y sus amigos con una japonesa y una estadounidense.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em>Pero que clase de rumba pa pa pa</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>La que yo cogí anoche que que que</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>No recuerdo lo que sucedió</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>Pero que clase de rumba pa pa pa</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>La que yo cogí anoche que que que</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>No recuerdo lo que sucedió</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Papi bailemos – </strong>dijeron ambas chicas, una de frente y la otra detrás de Nacho que estaba ya a tono con la bebida  al igual que sus amigos</li>
<li>
<strong>Vamos a hacer un juego – </strong>dijo Juanpa subiéndose a la mesa de la sala de la casa</li>
<li>
<strong>¿Cuál juego parce? – </strong>preguntó Mario ya algo mareado mordiéndole el labio a una de sus chicas</li>
<li>
<strong>Si ¿Cuál juego? – </strong>preguntó Nacho mientras sentía la mano de la pelirroja en su trasero y la de la rubia en la entrepierna lo que provocó que se pusiera bien caliente</li>
<li><strong>¡Adivinanzas!... El que se equivoca se come un chile habanero y luego se toma un caballito de tequila, un vaso de vodka y una copa de vino. ¿Estamos? ¿Quién le entra?</strong></li>
<li>
<strong>Marica, yo sí le entro de una –</strong>dijo Mario</li>
<li>
<strong>Yo igual – </strong>se sumó Nacho</li>
<li>
<strong>Nosotras también – </strong>contestaron las muchachas en español, inglés y japonés</li>
<li>
<strong>Bueno empecemos – </strong>dijo JuanPa.</li>
<li><strong>A ver Mario la primera para ti. ¿Por qué se suicidó el libro de Matemáticas?</strong></li>
<li>
<strong>Ah esa es re fácil parce, se suicidó pues porque no sabía de sumas ni de restas –</strong>contesto Mario</li>
<li><strong>Falso _ dijo muerto de risa</strong></li>
<li><strong>Ah y entonces  ¿Por qué?</strong></li>
<li>
<strong>Pues porque tenía muchos problemas. Ahora ten – </strong>respondió Juanpa pasándole el chile, que el chico colocó en una mesita que tenía al lado y seguidamente, todos los tragos uno detrás del otro.</li>
<li>
<strong>El chile no me lo tengo que tragar ¿Lo puedo escupir? </strong>_ preguntó Mario preocupado, sabía que no aguantaría eso, pero su amigo no lo acepto, tenía que cumplir sí o sí. </li>
<li><strong>No, no,  te lo tragas.</strong></li>
<li>
<strong>Uy no, pero ¿Cómo? eso me va a hacer daño</strong> _ se defendió Mario.</li>
<li>
<strong>No exageres hombre, es solo un chilito pequeñito</strong> _ insitió Juan Pablo.</li>
<li><strong>Obvio que no lo es.</strong></li>
</ul><p><br/>Siguieron debatiendo, pero al final chico colombiano cogió el chile, una vez más, lo mastico, pero no lo pudo tragar pese a que ese era el trato y se fue corriendo al baño a vomitar, no paso la prueba y aun con todo eso el mexicano quería a fuerzas que cumpliera con su castigo.</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Mario vuelve aquí, no te me vas a hacer el loco</strong> _ gritó Juanpa a su amigo, pero el muchacho no salía del sanitario</li>
<li><strong>Me lleva la fregada, siempre es lo mismo con este idiota, bueno sigamos, vas tu Nachin. A ver ahí te va... Si sopla el aire, a la cara viene. Quien es calvo no lo tiene ¿Qué es?</strong></li>
<li><strong>Fácil, es el sombrero.</strong></li>
<li><strong>Jajajajaa te equivocaste, es el pelo, como serás menso…</strong></li>
<li>
<strong>¡Oye imbécil no me digas así…! – </strong>replicó Nacho comiéndose el Habanero y por supuesto picándose mucho la boca, entonces fue por leche para tomar y por lo menos no vomito</li>
<li>
<strong>Oye no te me esponjes, ten te falta el tequilita mi Nacho, vamos toma – </strong>lo hizo tomar, luego el vodka y después el vino, Nacho ya veía doble, pero aun aguantaba otra ronda de adivinanzas</li>
<li>
<strong>Ahora me toca a mí – </strong>dijoIgnacio emocionado, había llegado su turno</li>
<li>
<strong>¡Échala cabrón! – </strong>contesto Juanpa</li>
<li><strong>¿Qué le dijo un árbol a otro árbol?</strong></li>
<li><strong>Soy el más chingon, eso le dijo</strong></li>
<li><strong>No. eso no es</strong></li>
<li><strong>¡Ni idea guey! ¿Qué le dijo según tú?</strong></li>
<li><strong>Se me paro el pajarito jijijiji</strong></li>
<li>
<strong>¡No mames wey, estuvo buena! Ahora a cumplir como mero macho el reto –</strong> y Juanpa se comió el chile y tomó los tres tragos<strong> – ¡Mario te toca! Y está vez no quiero mamadas _ </strong>el chico seguía en el sanitario.</li>
<li>
<strong>¡Ya voy! _ </strong>dijo acercandose a la sala ya recuperado <strong>_ Ahora la pregunta va dirigida a ustedes niñas, si contestan bien les dejo que me quiten una prenda de vestir a mí, otra a Nacho y también a Juanpa, pero si yo gano entonces se dejan bajar los cuquitos toditas reinitas lindas de – </strong>añadió muy excitado sacando la lengua pícaramente a una de ellas mientras sostenía un trago de vodka, ya había tomado varios.</li>
<li>
<strong>Oye espera ¿Qué mierda te pasa?…</strong>_ dijo Nacho cortándolo y tomándolo de los hombros, sacudiéndolo.</li>
<li>
<strong>Si  ¡No mames! ¿Te volviste loco guey?</strong>_ preguntó preocupado Zurita abriendo mucho los ojos</li>
<li>
<strong>Tranquilos, yo sé lo que hago, es tan difícil que no lo van a saber.</strong>_ dijo el Bogotano convencidísimo, sin saber que ahí había una compatriota suya.</li>
<li>
<strong>Ay este pendejo ¿Con que ira a salir ahora?</strong>_ se preguntó preocupado el mexicano.</li>
<li>
<strong>Marica cálmese, ¿Con quién cree que está jugando usted?  A ver niñas… ¿Por qué los Pastusos ponen un tomate en la Antena del carro? Cualquiera puede contestar</strong> _ como no hay colombianas acá, ninguna de estas viejas tiene idea sobre quienes son los pastusos, ya perdieron todas por pendejas mijas.</li>
<li>
<strong>Ay, pero ¿Cómo así mijo?  ¡Qué pregunta tan boba puesss!</strong>_ Exclamó la única paisa que allí había; la de cabellos rojos y Mario en su lugar pensó: Ese acento marica, ese acentico tan montañero solo puede portarlo una paisa que se respete, severa embarrada eh cometido _ <strong>¡Eso lo sabe hasta mi abuelitaaa!</strong>
</li>
<li>
<strong>Diga haber entonces…</strong> _ Ay marica, no me toca sino disimular, está vieja es paisa, lo que significa que ya me ganó la partida </li>
<li>
<strong>Pues ponen un tomate pa escuchar salsa mijo, tan bobitoo.</strong>_ acertó ella y Mario puso carita de, ya lo sabía _ <strong>¡Ahora me toca a mí! A ver mis amores… ¿Qué es blando, y en las manos de una mujer se pone duro? Cualquiera puede contestar</strong>_ hablaba la muchacha.</li>
<li>
<strong>Yo</strong>_ se apresuró Mario a ver sí le atinaba a una aunque sea.</li>
<li>
<strong>No, no, que yo ni que madres, ya te chingaste todo hijo, déjame a mi</strong> _ JuanPa fue interrumpido.</li>
<li>
<strong>¡Fresco hermano! Que lo tengo en la punta de la lengua. Prometo que no la embarro</strong>_ aseguró el colombiano con el medio juicio que le quedaba.</li>
<li><strong>¡Que no! y no estés chingando…</strong></li>
<li>
<strong>Ya no se peleen yo sé que... e... es</strong>_ intervino Nacho.</li>
<li>
<strong>A ver muñeco ¿Qué es?</strong> _ preguntaron las dos latinas al mismo tiempo.</li>
<li>
<strong>Pu…pues no hay pi… pija</strong>_ respondió Nacho quien ya no sabía las incoherencias que estaba diciendo.</li>
<li>
<strong>Ayyyyyyyyyy, fiu fiu uyyyyyyyy</strong>_ Mario y Juan Pablo hicieron los clásicos ruiditos que hacen los amigos cuando alguien menciona sinónimos  del órgano reproductor masculino, y ellos sabían que significaba la palabra pija en Argentina e Ignacio la pronunció de forma muy clara para alguien que ya estaba pasado de copas.</li>
<li>
<strong>Chicos no molesten a mi Nacho pues</strong> _ pidió la pelirroja con ese acentico tan empalagoso y a la vez tan excitante a los oídos para muchos, pues tanto el cachaco como el mexicano se babearon encima</li>
<li>
<strong>Mi amor creo que te equivocaste…</strong> _ Le aclaró la de rojo cabello y  todas las demás se rieron.</li>
<li>
<strong>¿Entons quéee ca… carajos esss?</strong>_ preguntó Nacho</li>
<li>
<strong>El esmalte de uñas precioso. Ahora los tres contra la pared</strong> _ dijeron las dos latinas y las otras solo se acercaron pues no entendían español, los chicos se colocaron de espaldas y ellas les quitaron sus pantalones y los dejaron en calzoncillos.</li>
<li>
<strong>¡Qué ricos papasitos!</strong> _ Exclamaron todas y continuo la fiesta entre tragos y música a todo volumen.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Y entre adivinanza y adivinanza los chicos perdieron el sentido de la realidad, paso la noche buena, y ninguno de los tres adolescentes tenía noción de lo que en aquella casa había pasado, las chicas como llegaron se fueron a sus casas y ellos estaban hecho un desastre, era un desmadre la sala los almohadones por el piso, botellas de tequila, vodka por todas partes, Mario cargaba una corona hawaina en el cuello, dormido, preguntando ¿Qué hago yo acá? ¿Con quién fue que yo la embarre está vez? Juan Pablo Zurita, estaba dormido bocabajo en la mesa de la sala y Nacho, nuestro protagonista estaba vomitando en el baño con tremendo dolor de cabeza, preguntándose si fue buena idea viajar a Mar del Plata y esperando irse de una vez a casa y que su padre no se enterará de nada si no lo cagaba a palos, se fijo la hora cerrando y abriendo los ojos fijándose que estaba todavía a tiempo de ir al aeropuerto, el vuelo estaba para ese día no se podía retrasar, se despidió de sus amigos y se fue para el aeropuerto solito, cuando llego por fin a su a su casa, toco la puerta esperando recibir un abrazo de parte de su padre, pero no lo que recibió fue una adusta orden.</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Sube a tu cuarto y me espera allá, voy en una hora – </strong>habló Edgar con una voz que haría temblar a cualquiera</li>
<li>
<strong>Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso? – </strong>pregunto Nacho blanco del susto, no podía ser que se entero verdad</li>
<li>
<strong>He dicho que subas a tu cuarto – </strong>volvió a repetir</li>
<li>
<b>Papá no es justo, acabo de llegar y ya me vas a pegar</b><strong> – </strong>dijo él indignado</li>
<li>
<strong>Lo sé todo Ignacio y no te lo vuelvo a repetir… Me esperas en tu habitación y si no estás como te dije, te va a ir peor – </strong>dijo tajante y a Nacho le toco obedecer se fue para su pieza pensando en como su padre se entero del asunto si lo tenia todo cubierto</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>El padre de Nacho  se enteró de todo por pura casualidad cuando encontró a Nadia en el centro comercial, verla lo había sorprendido porque se suponía que ella estaba en el viaje con Ignacio, así que no dudo en preguntarle porque no fue a la fiesta que se daba en la hacienda de profesor Guitiérrez, Nadia extrañada por la pregunta le contó que no sabía nada de esa fiesta, pero sin negar de que la fiesta no se hubiera llevado a cabo porque ella no fue al cole los últimos días, con esto en mente Edgar fue a buscar al profesor Gutiérrez a su casa en la capital, quien sorprendido por la visita de un padre de familia lo hizo pasar a su  hogar y escucho toda la versión negando cualquier actividad festiva en su propiedad menos con los alumnos, Edgar tras oír eso y revisar los papeles que firmo, se puso furioso con ganas de coger a rebencazos al descarado de Ignacio en donde lo pillara.</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<strong><em>Cuando tenga a ese mocoso en mis manos, va a ver como se atreve a engañarme así. ¡Grandísimo mentiroso! Esta vez si se la ha ganado a pulso –</em></strong>dijo enojadísimo</li>
<li>
<strong><em>Pero cálmese señor le va a dar algo – </em></strong>murmuro el profe de Nacho</li>
<li><strong><em>No, no me voy a calmar, esto no tiene nombre ¿Qué carajos le pasa a ese sinvergüenza?</em></strong></li>
<li><strong><em>Sí, pero le va a tocar esperar a que llegue</em></strong></li>
<li><strong><em>Sí claro, algún día va a entrar por esa puerta y cuando lo haga, me va a conocer…</em></strong></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Y ahora había llegado el momento, Nacho había llegado y con eso el enojo de Ed se volvió a activar y era consciente de eso, por eso fue que Edgar entro por un vaso de agua para tranquilizarse, meintras Nacho caminaba de un lado para otro, se sentaba en la cama, se paraba, se agachaba, hacía de todo pero nada lo relajaba, finalmente entro su padre en su habitación con una ancha correa de cuero doblada en dos.</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Ignacio ¡Pantalones y calzoncillos bajados! – </strong>dijo esperando obediencia de parte de su hijo</li>
<li>
<strong>Pero ¿por qué no hablamos primero? ¿Por qué siempre te tienes que ir a los golpes? – </strong>tuvo la osadía de preguntar, con lo que su padre casi se atraganta</li>
<li>
<strong>He dicho que te bajes la ropa – </strong>Edgar se mantuvo en su postura autoritaria</li>
<li>
<strong>Y yo te he dicho que hablemos primero – </strong>y siempre era igual cuando Nacho se sentía acorralado no controlaba su lengua</li>
<li>
<strong>¡Mira no estoy para perder mi tiempo en boludeces! – </strong>dijo Edgar agarrándolo por la cintura para girarlo, pero el muchacho ya tenía dieciséis bien entrados, era alto y fuerte así que, empezó a forcejear con su progenitor</li>
<li>
<strong>¡SUELTAME, TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES MIERDA! YO YA NO SOY UN NIÑO PARA ESTE TIPO DE CASTIGO ¡IMBÉCIL! –  </strong>grito soltándose del agarre de Edgar y esbozó una sonrisa cínica<strong> –  ¡Ves, no puedes conmigo! – </strong>se atrevió a decir arreglando su ropa y con el corazón latiendo fuerte</li>
<li>
<strong>¿A no? Vamos a ver si no puedo – </strong>y dicho aquello fue tras su hijo, está vez lo sujeto con más fuerza, el crio se resistía, pero no podía liberarse, Edgar lo pudo manejar a su antojo y a rastras lo llevo hasta el escritorio que allí había y con gran maestría tiro de los pantalones e interiores de este que fueron a parar a los tobillos. Acto seguido colocó una mano en su espalda para evitar que saliera huyendo, agarró la correa y procedió a descargarla diez veces seguidas sin descanso sobre las nalgas desnudas del chico que no hizo sino gritar por la impresión y es que Edgar había comenzado muy duro y toda gracias a la rebeldía del muchacho, tenía que cortar esos arranques de mocoso ofendido <strong>– Cierra zwass, zwass, zwass, LA BOCA zwass, zwass, y ASUME TU CASTIGO zwass, ZWASS, CON MADUREZ, ZWASS ZWASS – </strong>y siguió castigándolo en tandaS de tres mientras lo reñía</li>
<li>
<strong>AU, AU, AUUUUUUUUU – </strong>y lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron los chillidos del adolescente, quien empezó a mover sus pies al ritmo de los azotes, apretando las posaderas mientras su respiración aumentaba</li>
<li>
<strong>MUY BUENOS </strong><strong>zwass, ZWASS, zwass, </strong><strong>LOS TRAGUITOS CON LOS AMIGUITOS ¿VERDAD? </strong><strong>zwass, zwass ZWASS – </strong>nuevos cintazos besaron ahora los pliegues. Nacho empezó a mover su cadera hacia delante para mantener la posición, pero le era muy difícil permanecer estoico, tampoco podía evitar quejarse y es que en aquellos instantes tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de romper el llanto</li>
<li>
<strong>ASÍ QUE YO SOY UN IMBÉCIL ¿AH?  </strong><strong>zwass, zwass, zwass </strong><strong>¿ME CREES UN IDIOTA?</strong><strong>, zwass, zwass, zwass,</strong><strong> PUES QUE TE ENTERES MOCOSO MENTIROSO</strong><strong> zwass, zwass, zwass</strong><strong> ESTE IDIOTA TE VA A PARTIR EL CULO – </strong>anunció mientras Nacho empezó a mendigar berreando como loco</li>
<li>
<strong>¡YAAAHHHHH YAAAA! PAAARAAAA PAPA YA NO ME PEE… PEEGUEEE MÁS, YAA YA  NO MÁS, POR FAVOR PER… PERDÓN –  </strong>y le sono tres bastantes fuertes en las piernas por andante, estas alturas el chico no hacía sino llorar como una magdalena e implorando con voz lastimera a su progenitor que parará</li>
<li><strong>ZWASS, ZWASS, ZWASS,</strong></li>
<li>
<strong>agss nifs, nifs, ufff paaa lo siento … yo no… yo no  lo, lo, hago, pero ya no nooo me… pegues… es ags, mmmgg, mm uuu –  </strong>A penas podía hablar a causa de los mocos y los hipos</li>
<li>
<strong>¡Esto es el colmo! – </strong>exclamó soltándolo por fin</li>
<li>
<strong>Yo so…solo quería – </strong>intentaba hablar entre gimoteos</li>
<li>
<strong>Mira mejor no digas nada – </strong>dijo Edgar cerrando la puerta y el crio se hecho bocabajo en la cama desnudo de la cintura para abajo a dormir, estaba realmente agotado</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Después de dos horas en que se durmió de cansancio y de tanto llorar, entro Edgar al cuarto y despertó asu hijo para comer y hablar, después de todo ya tenía a su niño en casa sano y salvo, bueno no tanto su trasero pero en una pieza.</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Hijo ven aquí – </strong>dijo en son de paz</li>
<li>
<strong>¿Me vas a pegar otra vez? – </strong>dijo cubriendo su desnudez con una cobija, con la conmoción ni se vistió</li>
<li>
<strong>No hijo, solo quiero darte un abrazo – </strong>dijo abriendo sus brazos y Nacho hizo lo mismo, ambos lo necesitaban<strong> – No vuelvas a engañarme, ni a irte a otra ciudad con gente que no conoces, pudo haberte pasado algo. ¡¿Estás loco Acaso?!</strong>
</li>
<li>
<strong>Si pa, me quedó claro, no lo volveré hacer – </strong>dijo sobándose el traste</li>
<li>
<strong>Eso espero, eso espero porque donde lo vuelvas a hacer está paliza te parecerá una caricia comparada con la que te daré si haces otra tontería ¿Me escuchaste? – </strong>lo amenazo sacudiéndolo un poco de los hombros</li>
<li>
<strong>Lo sé – </strong>respondió y Ed lo volvió a abrazar</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Después de eso ambos bajaron a comer que luego tenain que ir a casa del abuelo a recoger a mateo, con tanto jaleo ni se percato de su propio hijito, se estaba vistiendo para salir cuando sonó el teléfono.</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<strong>Hola, buenas tardes – </strong>dijo Nacho</li>
<li>
<strong>Hola… hola como estás – </strong>pregunto Mario saludando por teléfono</li>
<li><strong>Pues bien, solo un poco cansado</strong></li>
<li>
<strong>Marica te llamo para hacerte una invitación – </strong>dijo muy entusiasmado</li>
<li>
<strong>¿Invitación de qué? ¿O qué? – </strong>apenas terminaron la fiesta y a el acababa de pasársele la resaca como para otro fiestón</li>
<li><strong>Uy marica, no te imaginas, estamos planeando una rumba para el fin de año, y pues Juanpa y yo te anotamos en la lista de invitados no nos puedes fallar parce, que va a venir la colombiana paisa del cabello rojo y preguntó por usted hermano así que acá te esperamos, ya conoces la casa</strong></li>
<li>
<strong>Pero es que – </strong>quiso disculparse, pero Mario no lo dejó hablar</li>
<li>
<strong>Es que nada marica, semejante vieja tan linda y usted haciéndose el interesante, no se hablé más acá lo esperamos ¡Chao! _ </strong>Y le corto la llamada</li>
<li>
<strong>AY no, y ahora ¿qué voy a hacer yo? – </strong>dijo sentándose de golpe en la cama y parándose de una, mientras con ambas manos se sobaba el culete</li>
</ul><p> </p><p><br/>No, claro que ¡NO! definitivamente NO, pensó, pero al notar que el dolorcillo se perdía y recordar lo buena que estaba la pelirroja  definitivamente quizás, era la mejor respuesta.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>